There are various types of semiconductor devices, such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and a static random access memory (SRAM). Among these types, a semiconductor device, in which a trench capacitor for storing information is formed in an element isolation insulating film, has advantages of those of both DRAM, which can easily be highly integrated and have large capacitance, and SRAM, which can operate at a high speed with low power consumption.
Accordingly, to maximize the advantages of low power consumption, the semiconductor device of this type is required to have such a configuration in which a leak current in the trench capacitor can be reduced.
International Publication No. WO92/02044 Pamphlet discloses a technique relating to the present embodiment. In this literature, a dummy active region is provided in an outer periphery of a cell region in order to prevent a width of a true active region from reducing at the time of etching.